Small
by iCandies
Summary: It could be Blair's fault that her clothes were so damn tiny. "Uh... Don't laugh at me. All of my clothes in the closet were all tiny for my size and this is the only one decent to wear. I guess Blair shrunk them all. Rated M: For sexual content. :)


**Soul X Maka One-Shot Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: This is my second lemon one-shot! Read my first one entitled 'Distracted'. I'm new to lemon so... Bare with me. So, this is the second one. Hope you read it! And this is a one-shot. Thanks! Reviews please! :)**

**Small**

The hot droplet of water wrapped around her body, slowly dripped from her damp sandy-blonde hair to her now developed chest down to her carved stomach. It has been two years or three since Soul turned into a death scythe, Maka sighed heavily as she saw her reflection on the moist mirror.

She had changed over those years, she never wore her hair in pigtails after they defeated a witch whom named her 'pigtails' or 'goldilocks'. Her black cloak wasn't as long when she was fifteen, decidedly repairing it as a black vest instead because she constantly trips and stumbles on Soul whenever she cartwheels. Her red skirt was still the same and what was astonishing was she doesn't wear white boring panties with a small ribbon on the middle. She wears this red or black knickers instead that Tsubaki had given her during her birthday.

"Oy! Maka! What's the hold up? Someone needs to use the bathroom you know" Soul banged the door while impatiently tapping his huge hands on the door frame. Soul also changed over those years. His facial features grew more sharp and mature, squared jaws and facial hair. Girls threw themselves at him whenever he's on aftershave. He looked so hot especially that his red crimson eyes turns darker whenever he transforms his arm into a scythe.

"Uhm... Soul? I-I don't know. I might be long" But Soul grew impatient, he doesn't have time to negotiate. He really needs to use the bathroom, they just had a training and he stinks from his own sweat and soil.

"What? Uh... I fucking smell here and hurry up" Soul heard a sigh on the other side, Maka wasn't sure how to handle it herself. Maybe Blair did this to her.

"Soul, seriously... I don't know because... I look stupid" Rolling his eyes in disbelief. Is this was it all about? Just conscious of what she looks like? She's inside a freaking apartment! She doesn't need to look decent or fancy all the time and Soul is her partner for fucking years and does she need to care what she looks like?

"Maka, just... Just hurry. I mean, why do you care if you look stupid? We're the only ones in here"

"Soul, that's the point. Fuck Blair, I think she did this to me" Curious of what Blair might have done to her, Soul knitted his eyes brows. And besides, he really needs to use the bathroom.

"What did she do? And can you just go out? As in... Go the fucking out now? I need to shower too"

"Uh... Alright, but Soul... Don't look at me when I go out. Just don't"

"Alright alright, geez. Alright... Go. I'm closing my eyes now" Finally, Soul heard a click which made him sigh in relief. He was facing the opposite direction with his eyes closed but he was still curious. He gently took a small peak and what astonished him was far different than any other that made him shock.

"I said don't look!" Then and there, she ran away and shuts her door closed. Soul froze on his position. What did he witnessed? Why is her red skirt so shirt that her knickers can be seen? Why is her white sleeves just above her belly button?

Finally, realizing that he felt some liquid fell of his nose, he hurriedly locked the door and looked at himself on the mirror. He was bleeding! Normally, it was just Blair who made him bleed but now... His partner who's physically developed, he wasn't sure what has gotten into him.

Suddenly, he felt something on his crotch or more like inside his tight pants. Shocked from what it was, he has a boner. A boner for his partner. "No, no. Stop it. Maka is your fucking partner!" She is. But over the years, he grew more and more than just a partner or best friend or brother. He was fucking in love with his partner. From being a nerd and now a hot walking Megan Fox.

Finally finishing, he wrapped a towel on his bottom and then opened the door. Steam escaping the bathroom and exactly as Maka exited her room which was in front of the bathroom. Both shocked with each other. New to him that Maka wore this black shorts shorter than her usual red skirt, a red tank top that her cleavage shows and her hair fresh from combing and the scent of strawberries. Maka observed him from head to toe, big feet, muscular legs, loosely wrapped towel, his muscular torso, strong arms and sharp face.

"Uh... Don't laugh at me. All of my clothes in the closet were all tiny for my size and this is the only one decent to wear. I guess Blair shrunk them all. Fuck her" She muttered with crossed arms but Soul only stared at her in amazement.

"Well, you look pretty awesome" Regretting what he said, Maka was confused. What did he said? Did he just complimented her? For the first time since they were fifteen, he insulted her. But what was that?

"Uh... I am not used to... Soul giving me compliments, I'm more of... Insults" Both awkwardly laughed with each other and then looked away.

"Uhm, I'm not kidding... Maybe that's why, most of my friends were asking me if... You have a boyfriend or they want me to give the your number" It was soft and as if he was hurt while saying it. Suddenly, out of nowhere Maka crashed her lips against him. Squaring her arms around his neck he was surprised of her action.

Once they pulled away, they grew silent. Awkwardly silent. "I-I'm sorry, I guess I was just-" Then, it was time that Soul smashed his lips against hers. Sucking her bottom lip, the temptation was inevitable and incredible that he was addicted on her taste. Strawberries.

"Don't be sorry, I wasn't kidding at all. Maka, you're beautiful" Both grinned and they both started kissing. Leaning Maka on the wall, she ran her hands on his back and the other was on his messy hair, it made him crazy as he is now. He ran his finger tips on her slim waist more likely her exposed creamy-painted skin.

Soul started kissing her jaw line, sulking on her neck it was incredible that the feeling was fantastic she moaned his name. It was music to his ears until she started trailing her fingers on his chest. He groaned on the effect as where this was heading to. Maka then lunges forward, and then started kissing him.

But it wasn't enough for both of them, Soul pulled to his room, smacking over walls and finally landing on his bed, he closed the door and he was on top of her. They stopped kissing for a moment when they realized they were beyond their limits.

"Maka-"

"Soul" Suddenly Maka leaped forward and kissed him so deeply until Soul slipped the tank top away from her. Molding both of his hands on her breasts, it sent daggers of pleasure around her and the effects was amazing enough that she throws her head upwards and gripping on the covers of the bed. "S-soul" A moan escaped her lips, until he started sucking on one of her breasts. Deriving circling patterns and teasing the other one, Maka was new to this but she was enjoying. "Ah... Ah"

Soul then started to lick his way down wards, he traced his wet tongue on her creamy-painted skin on her stomach and then slowly took her red skirt away, leaving her with the black knickers. Maka felt the sudden teasing on her hip bone. "S-soul... Ah"

He then started on the covered folds, he softly bit the covered folds and Maka gripped tighter on the covers. He placed his hands on each of her leg to spread it wider. "Maka, you're already wet"

"Sh-shut up" Soul grinned in astonishment from the sensitivity of her skin. "Let's pull it away" So he slid her wet knickers away and finally revealed her most sensitive area. He sent small butterflies kisses on the wet area, slowly lingering his tongue on her folds. "Soul!" Maka suddenly stood up and gripped on his hair.

"Ah... Huh... Ah" His tongue started running over and over on the wet area, she felt warm inside and admittedly as it is, she felt good. Very good, that she started pushing his head deeper.

"Soul... So-! Ah!" Giving in one last moan, she came out with a slight twitch on her body. Soon, as she lied down breathing heavily, she suddenly flipped Soul over. "Being as stubborn as usual. Huh, Soul" She slid the loosely wrapped towel away from him, revealing the boner in front of her, she smirked in a seductive way, enough for Soul to find amazing.

Maka slowly slid his on her soaking wet sex. Feeling a bit of pain, she gradually felt a bit odd until she started moving slowly. Trying to compose herself from breathing she finally felt the tang of pleasure on what she's doing. Soul groaned and escaped a moan of pleasure, holding on to her waist to move her faster. The effects was amazing as in seeing each other's eyes flutter open and close from the pleasure. Their heads throwing back and the mutter of moan.

"Maka! M-maka!" Both were shouting each other's names as if their lives depended with each other, Soul turned her over and he was suddenly on top of her. Holding her legs over his shoulders, he had more access, as he started moving faster and faster. Until sweat was dripping on their sticky bodies. "Ah... Ah. Soul!"

"Soul! I'm... Ah!" Before she could say anything both revived with a climax. On their heated sex, both felt like jelly as Soul lied on top of her, still... Inside of her, both breathless from the sensation. Wet covers and wet bodies, they gave one last hard kiss until saliva dripped on the sides of their mouths.

The next day followed and both were not too embarrassed with their looks. Even when they're alone they have something to do if Blair knows what it means, during a normal Friday which is the day Blair comes back home from work, she smelled something sinister right as she entered the apartment. And that familiar smell grew intense when Soul's bedroom opens. Revealing two individuals only with the covers on the bed on their bodies.

"Uhm"

"Well... Soul-kun and Maka-chan seems to enjoy each other" Enjoying herself from teasing that sexually active couple both looked away with a sigh. "Maka-chan, you can thank me later... But thank me from the spell I casted on your clothes" She whispered deviously. "What? For shrinking my clothes?"

"Hmm...Even better, I casted something that finally connects you both" Gulping an amount of saliva stuck on her throat. She thought that she shrank her clothes but guess she was wrong... She finally understands it, she casted strawberries on her clothes which was Soul's favorite.

"Maka, even if Blair doesn't cast that fucking spell, I don't give a fuck. I still think you're pretty and hell good in bed" Soul whispered to Maka while watching the skipping magical cat.

"I know"


End file.
